


Moving In

by ZaynCentric



Series: Famous!Liam and Uni!Zayn [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Famous Liam, Famous Niall, M/M, Uni Zayn, and doesn't want to move in, and niall is a famous guitarist from ireland, because liam's a cheesy bastard, but then he does, liam centric, zayn centric, zayn is a stubborn twat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaynCentric/pseuds/ZaynCentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Over Five Months.  Liam wants Zayn to move in but he refuses because he's a stubborn twat.  Niall gives him the great idea to serenade him on stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving In

“No, Liam, absolutely not. Liam-no, seriously, I’m fine. You don’t have-well excuse you but this dingy place of mine is pretty comfortable. I know you didn’t mean it like…yeah, fine, whatever. See you later, yeah, love you too.” Zayn hung up his phone and tossed it onto his bed, groaning loudly to himself. Liam had only been back for a week and he was already bringing up the same proposal like the stubborn twat he was.

Being a famous pop star had its advantages, which included being able to afford luxurious, unnecessarily large houses. Liam owned three at the moment, already thinking about buying another in America since he usually ended up touring there the longest. He was (yet again) offering Zayn to move into his main mansion since “it’s too empty without you” and “if you love me you’d move in”. Don’t get Zayn wrong, of course he wanted to live with Liam. They would be able to see each other everyday, Zayn wouldn’t have to worry about being mobbed when he would go to Liam’s house. The idea of waking up and falling asleep in Liam’s arms sounded tempting. However, his current job at the local comic book store didn’t pay well, just enough to pay the bills and buy himself and Liam a treat every now and then. He couldn’t find it in himself to quit though, already attached to the small, barely noticed store. 

“Trouble in paradise?” Zayn looked up and shook his head when Louis, his best mate from Uni, walked in. He had a tendency on walking into Zayn’s apartment at random moments (giving him a key wasn’t his best idea, especially when he walked in on him naked that one time). The Doncaster lad leaped onto Zayn’s small bed, cringing at the metal springs that nearly stabbed him in the back.

“He just wants me to move in again.”

“I don’t see the problem. This place looks like its one day away from crumbling to the ground. I mean, seriously, when’s the last time you’ve had a good’s night rest?” Zayn huffed and shoved Louis off the bed, picking up his phone when he got a message from Liam.

I’m srry :(((((((

“The problem is is that he’ll end up spoiling me. Do you know yesterday he offered to get me a car? A car, Louis I barely know how to drive the one I have!” The older boy only smirked, pulling out his phone, probably texting Harry. Harry was his…friend, who happened to be a boy, who he happened to snog on a daily basis. However, Louis would insist, they weren’t boyfriends because he’s not one for commitment even though he and Harry have been like this for over a year now.

“He just wants to help; I don’t see why you need to have a tantrum.” Louis looked up to see Zayn frowning, obviously prepared to rant to Louis on the several reasons on why his tantrum was justified. He held up his hands innocently, getting up from the floor and dragging Zayn to his living room.

“Look, let’s just eat ice cream, cuddle, and talk about how annoying our boyfriends are.” Zayn stopped him with a teasing smile, jabbing Louis in the ribs. “Thought he wasn’t your boyfriend.” Louis narrowed his eyes but continued to Zayn’s living room, shoving him onto the couch and whining about Zayn’s horrible taste in ice cream.

xxx

“I don’t see why he won’t let me take care of him.” Liam muttered, playing with his phone in his hands. He was on a small break, his next show only a week away. He was currently in a recording studio; he forgets the names of these places all the time. It was for his third album, Midnight Memories, and he was hoping to make this album a little more mature than his last two. He was currently trying (and failing) to convince Zayn to move in with him. That was the main reason he had it, for them to share, just another step in their relationship. They were definitely too young for marriage, so Liam figured moving in wasn’t too big of a deal.

“C’mon Li, you’ve got to start recording now. Niall’s already done his solo, we just need yours and the song should be ready by tomorrow.” Liam looked up to Paul, his manager/baby sitter and nodded. He sent Zayn a quick text before walking into the small sound booth, waiting for his signal to start singing. He was anxious on the album, this song in particular since it was the first time he was going to be singing with another artist. Niall Horan was this new pop sensation in Ireland and Modest wanted them to sing together to spread Niall’s popularity. 

The song was ‘You and I’, his personal favorite (his inspiration may have been Zayn, it may not have been). He sang the words he and Niall had come up with, redoing a few lines until one of the people in sound check gave him the thumbs up. He left the booth, falling onto one of the couches next to Niall, who was looking through his Twitter notifications.

“That was Zayn earlier, right?” Liam nodded, upset when he saw Zayn hadn’t texted him back yet. Their reunion at the airport a week ago had been magical, the whole day was spent cuddling and devoting their love with cheesy words and smiles. They never left each other’s sides for a few days, never not holding hands or sharing sweet kisses. Why couldn’t Zayn just quit being a persistent jerk and accept the fact that Liam just wanted to help him? That apartment looked like it was ready to breakdown; he’s pretty sure there are several health code violations in his kitchen alone. 

“I’ve been asking him to move in with me for almost a year now. He just doesn’t like it when I do nice things for him.” Niall laughed, shutting off his phone and leaning over to grab his guitar off of the ground. He strummed lightly as he thought; Liam’s pretty sure it was one of Niall’s songs that was going to be in his first album.

“I’m pretty sure he does, just doesn’t want to admit it. Honestly, you should just get him out of the house and have people move all of his stuff. That should be fun.”

“Doesn’t matter how much smaller he is than me, he’ll kick my arse into next week.” Niall shrugged, staying quiet until an idea hit him. He turned to Liam, giving him a look that meant he had an idea (a really bad one most likely).

“We’ve got that show next week, how about you serenade him, maybe pull him on stage? If you ask him there he’ll probably crack.” Liam shook his head, tossing his phone onto the coffee table in front of the couch.

“I don’t know, he has stage fright.” Niall sighed loudly, leaning against the couch heavily. However, Liam did think the idea over in his head. If he did ask in front of the whole crowd, odds are, most of them would cheer for him to do it. There’s a great chance that Zayn would say yes, and if he didn’t…let’s just hope he says yes. He reached for his phone, walking out into the hallway so he could call a few people and see if he could arrange something.

xxx

“You know, I have a lot of better things to do with my Friday nights.” Louis complained to Zayn, handing his ticket to one of the several security guards. A cold breeze drifted through the crowd and Louis punched Zayn’s shoulder, wishing he was home and cuddling with his (not) boyfriend. Zayn rolled his eyes, showing the security guard his and Harry’s ticket. The man nodded and escorted them to their seats, right in the front where Liam had told them they would be. He had reserved the front seats for Zayn and his friends at all of his shows that were home at the beginning of the tour, not caring for the price.

“Like what? You’re the laziest person I’ve met.” Louis stuck his tongue out at Zayn, taking his seat in-between his boyfriend and Zayn. “What if I had important plans tonight? Don’t assume that I’ll always be available, twit.” Harry laughed and kissed Louis on the cheek, and the older boy blushed.

“Not that you two aren’t cute, but can you quit it?” Harry frowned, leaning over Louis to look at Zayn.

“What’s got you so upset?”

“He’s just pouty because Liam was busy all week. Poor baby, probably deprived of cuddles and kisses.” Louis teased, pinching Zayn’s cheeks like a toddler. Zayn sighed, shoving Louis’ hands away and turning back to the stage. Liam should be on any second now, or that’s what Paul had texted him a minute ago. Louis was right, though, Liam had been incredibly busy with work. He was either recording for his album or ‘busy with plans’, whatever that meant. All Zayn knew was that Liam was spending less time on him and more time on everything else.

The intro to ‘What Makes You Beautiful’, Liam’s first single began to ring throughout the arena. Immediately the sound grew louder and Zayn smiled when he saw Louis cringe. He always hated screaming (payback was sweet). Liam was lifted onto the stage by a rising stand, wearing the leather jacket Zayn had bought him for their last anniversary. He waved to the crowd, singing the words and dancing around on the stage. He also saw Niall playing the guitar on the side; he’s met Niall once and he was cool, just as outgoing as Louis and considerate as Harry. He was apparently a big deal in Ireland and is now “going for world domination”, or whatever he had said since he was drunk when they met.

The concert was exactly what Zayn expected, amazing. Liam was hitting all the notes and the crowd seemed to love Niall just as much (especially when Niall tried to do the worm). Liam was also eager to play around with Zayn, winking at him, waving with a smile. At one point someone threw a bouquet (an actual bouquet) of roses onto the stage and Liam tossed him one. It was around the end of the concert when Zayn noticed something was off. 

Liam now looked a little more nervous, shooting Niall worried looks every now and then. From his angle, Zayn could see Liam biting his lip (he only did that when he was thinking about something). His fingers were gripping the microphone a little too hard and he kept playing with his ear bud, sure signs that he was thinking about something important. It was after ‘Kiss You’ when Liam told the people behind the stage to turn off the music, rubbing his sweaty hands on his jeans. 

“So, how’s everyone doing tonight? You all enjoying the show?” The crowd screamed in a reply, which was probably translated to “WE LOVE YOU LIAM PAYNE”. Niall laughed and walked backstage for a moment, grabbing a stool and his acoustic guitar that was handed to him by one of the crew members. He placed the stool near Liam, tuning it until he thought everything was perfect.

“Okay, so this is my first show back home! America was amazing, but it’s not much compared to here!” Zayn laughed when he saw Louis covering his ears at the crowd’s roar, Harry pulling him close with a satisfied smirk. Zayn looked away from the couple, wishing Liam would just end the show here so they could back to his flat and cuddle. They haven’t been able to since Liam was so busy with work. Speaking of his boyfriend, he was looking straight at Zayn, a nervous smile on his face.

“I want you all to give a warm welcome to my boyfriend, Zayn. Can you come up on the stage, love?” Really, Zayn must have looked like an idiot, just sitting there with wide eyes and his jaw nearly on the floor. Sure, Liam’s talked about him during concerts, a few cheeky remarks here and there. But never, ever, ever has Liam asked him to come on the stage. Zayn could hear the crowd chanting his name, as if that would make him change his mind. 

Liam noticed his hesitation and frowned, dropping his microphone and jumping off the stage. Paul was instantly scolding him, saying he could’ve broken his ankle but he ignored the older man. His walk to Zayn wasn’t as graceful as he would’ve wanted, any fans near him trying to claw at his hair and clothes. Security had to force them back as he reached his distressed boyfriend, going down on his knees in front of Zayn’s seat, grabbing onto his hands.

“C’mon Zayn, I’ll be right here for you. Won’t let go of your hand, see?” Zayn was shaking a little, shooting nervous glances to Harry and Louis, two of his friends that Liam’s gotten to know over the past two years.

“P-Promise you won’t let go.” Liam smiled, pulling Zayn up from his seat and towards the stage. He made sure Zayn was close to his side, knowing how much he hated it when they were mobbed. He kept Zayn out of everyone’s reach, tucked under his arm. “I promise, just have to sit there and look beautiful.” When he got back on stage, two more stools had been placed on the stage, right in the center and under a heavy spotlight. Zayn gulped as Liam sat him down on one of the stools, seating himself on the other, his hand never leaving Zayn’s. One of the crew members picked up Liam’s microphone and handed it to him.

“So, I’ve been working really hard on this new album that’s coming out in a while. There’s this song on it that always reminds me of you, wanted to sing it but needed to have the one I love up here with me. I need to ask you something else too. Going to need everyone to quiet down now, turn on your lights, let’s make this perfect.” Liam smiled as Niall began to play the song on his guitar, the sound amplifying in the arena. Liam squeezed Zayn’s hand comfortingly before he sang the first verse.

I figured it out, I figured it out from black and white

Seconds and hours, maybe they had to take some time

I know how it goes, I know how it goes from wrong and right

Silence and sound, did they ever hold each other tight, like us?

Did they ever fight like us?

Zayn was gradually beginning to relax, letting Liam’s voice calm him down. It reminded him of the times he and Liam would be alone and Liam would sing until Zayn was asleep. Liam’s voice had that sort of power, one that made him feel safe and warm inside. He was still internally freaking out about being on the stage, but he felt severely better with Liam right there, holding his hand as he sang.

You and I, we don’t wanna be like them, we can make it till the end

Nothing can come between you and I

Not even the Gods above can separate the two of us

No nothing can come between you and I, oh, you and I

By now Zayn was calm, his muscles not tense anymore but his grip on Liam’s hand stayed strong. Liam didn’t once break eye contact, singing the words that he had practiced to himself before the concert several times. He was more nervous about this one song than the whole show.

I figured it out, saw the mistakes of up and down

Meet in the middle, there’s always room for common ground

I see what it’s like, I see what it’s like for day and night

Never together, cause they see things in a different light like us

They never tried, like us

It was ridiculous how the two of them forgot about the crowd. Just like at the airport, it was just the two of them. There were no screaming fans or bright spotlights that showed their every move to the thousands watching. It was just LiamandZayn, and that’s exactly how it should be.

You and I, we don’t wanna be like them, we can make it till the end

Nothing can come between you and I

Not even the Gods above can separate the two of us

Zayn’s smile was wide and his eyes were squinty, the way he always looked when he was too happy to put his thoughts into words. Liam’s smile was wide, his fingers playing with Zayn’s hand as he waited for his high note. This was unbelievable, he’s performed at MSG and that was nothing compared to this. 

Cause you and I

We don’t’ wanna be like them, we can make it till the end

Nothing can come between you and I

Not even the Gods above can separate the two of us

No nothing can come between you and I

You and I, oh you and I

Oh you and I, we could make it if we try

Oh you and I, you and I

The second the song was over, Zayn was out of his stool and crashing into Liam, bringing them both to the floor in a matter of seconds. Liam laughed and wrapped his arms around Zayn, making sure his body took up most of the fall. Zayn was kissing his forehead, his cheeks, his lips, whatever he could reach from his position. Liam cuddled the boy close to him until the deafening scream of the crowd began to overwhelm him. He slowly pulled himself and Zayn up, keeping one arm wrapped securely around his lover.

“That was…that was amazing Liam. You just-you’re perfect, thank you.” Liam smiled with pride at Zayn’s lack of words, incredibly happy that his boyfriend had loved the song. He leaned down for a quick kiss, blushing when the crowd screamed in approval (he thinks he heard Louis cheering obnoxiously from the front row but he wasn’t sure).

“So, what was that question you wanted to ask me? You aren’t proposing, right-I mean, not that I wouldn’t say yes but-“

“No, no definitely not. I mean, not yet.” Liam looked back to the microphone on the floor and he frowned. His original plan was to ask Zayn on stage so the crowd could pressure him into saying yes. I mean, it was what Niall had told him to do at least. However, he knew how upset Zayn would get; he decided that if Zayn was going to say yes, it was going to be because he wanted to.

“I just, we’ve been together for a really long time. I really think we’re ready for this next step, I’d really like it for you to move in with me.” Liam could see Zayn was about to interrupt him so he spoke quickly. “I know you hate it for me to spoil you, so I came up with an idea. I won’t pay for dates and no more surprise gifts for a while. You’ll chip in for rent when you can, pay for Uni and everything. I’ll only help with big things, no more throwing my money around, okay? Please, I really think it’s about time we’ve moved in.” Zayn was quiet for a moment and Liam was worried that he had said the wrong thing. Maybe Zayn wasn’t ready to move in, maybe Zayn didn’t want to move in.

“Okay, yeah. I’ll move in with you.”

xxx

“Do you need help?”

“No I got it.”

“You sure? You look like you’re-“

“No, no I got it.”

“C’mon, babe, just let me-“

“No, I don’t need-“

“Let me-“

“Liam, I swear to God himself that if you don’t move out of my way, I’m going to kick you in the throat.”

“I don’t think you’re foot can reach that high.”

It’s been like this since nine in the morning, thanks to Liam who thought starting the moving early was such a fantastic idea. One, Zayn was never a morning person so his day is already ruined. Two, Liam thought the two of them should move Zayn’s junk on their own instead of actually getting people with that sort of job to do it for them. So they’ve spent the past three hours packing up Zayn’s belongings, shoving whatever can fit into Liam’s car, drop it off at Liam’s-their- home and drive back to pick up more things.

Zayn was currently dragging his beloved sofa out of his apartment, refusing to part with it. The thing may be old and uncomfortable, but it was his old and uncomfortable sofa and Liam was just going to have to deal with that. It didn’t help that some fans had thought it would be fun to camp out around Zayn’s apartment, so now he had to pretend that he didn’t want to wring Liam’s neck in front of teenage girls. Some were filming the whole thing, most coming up and asking for pictures (as if they couldn’t see that they were both sort of busy at the moment). 

“Zayn, I don’t think it’ll fit in any of my cars.” Liam was sweaty since he carried most of the heavy boxes to the car and into his home. Zayn was mostly packing things into the heavy boxes and getting upset when Liam asked if everything in it was something he couldn’t live without. He nearly exploded when Liam tried to throw out his action figure collection from when he was a kid.

“Well, then we’ll just have to drag it to your house.” Zayn was stubborn and even though every fiber in his body hated that sofa, he still couldn’t part with it. The amount of nights he had spent on it, drunk with Louis and exchanging stories about Liam and Harry. The amount of nights he and Liam had spent cuddling even though Liam insisted they should go to bed. That miserable sofa was part of him and Liam was delusional if he thought Zayn would let it go.

“I guess we could tie it to the roof of my car.” Zayn smiled and kissed Liam for a few seconds before dragging his sofa towards Liam’s car, Liam watching him while laughing. Zayn was a crazy, stubborn, and tempered twat sometimes but Liam still thinks he’s probably the greatest person he’s ever met. He was shocked out of his thoughts when he saw Zayn attempting to lift the sofa on his own, racing over to him and scolding him before carefully placing the sofa on the roof and going back inside for something to tie it with.

xxx

“That’s the last of it.” Zayn sighed heavily an hour later, carrying the last box inside Liam’s home and falling to the floor dramatically. Liam looked around their living room, about ten large boxes in all littering the floor and one antiqued sofa. Each box had to weigh at least a ton, maybe even two. They were all labeled and taped up tightly so they wouldn’t open on the car rides. Liam smiled and sat down with his boyfriend on the tiled floor, pulling the smaller boy onto his lap.

“We’ve finally done it, took four hours but we finally did it.” Zayn nodded his head tiredly, exhausted from packing everything (but mostly just ordering Liam around since technically this was Liam’s idea). It was only one in the afternoon and both boys were ready to just pass out. Liam was quiet for a moment before gently pushing Zayn off of his lap, standing up and pulling Zayn up when he offered a hand.

“We should probably start unpacking now. We can change one of the guest rooms into a little studio for you, I think-“

“No, no let’s just cuddle, yeah? You’ve worked hard and I’ve been tired since we started.” Zayn was holding onto Liam’s hand, dragging him to their bedroom in their house. Zayn still couldn’t believe that this was their home. He owed Liam the world and more; he wouldn’t be able to give him the best things in life but he’d be damned if he didn’t try. First things first, no more working, no more packing and unpacking and moving around boxes that are filled with things that he honestly didn’t really need.

“Let’s just cuddle and watch Avengers and I can tell you how much I love you while we eat some pizza.” Liam laughed and allowed Zayn to drag him to the main bedroom, his boyfriend already knowing that Avengers would be in his DVD player and clicking it on. After ordering pizza with pepperoni , Liam’s favorite, Zayn slid into the admittedly large bed and cuddled into his arms, his head resting on Liam’s chest as they laughed at Tony’s antics and Steve’s confusion on the modern world.

And yeah, when he dreamed of being famous, Liam didn’t really expect this. He expected to be out every night, at clubs, drinking, basically becoming this adrenaline junkie with an addiction for trouble. He expected to be seeing supermodels and other famous singers and becoming the biggest star the world has seen. He never thought that he’d be cuddling on this too large bed with possibly the most stubborn (and beautiful) person he’s ever met, watching a movie he’s seen twenty times already and hoping the pizza delivery guy was late so the order would be free.

But honestly, he thinks he likes this lifestyle much better.


End file.
